yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
StatBook
A Statbook, or rap sheet. Is what the police use within the city to keep tabs on each and every criminal that they find a threat to the society. With this, they are able to tell how they can combat or battle these criminals in the correct way without fail. The Rank System The ranking system mary vary. It doesnt matter on clan postion, or what kind of KPD officer. Everyone will gain points after every Ark. Though depending on how your character progressed points can be deducted, or added to your character along there story. The system of ranking or whatever rank you get, will be given to you by one of the admins. Now dont feel bad if giving a low rank it only means that you get a chance to let your character grow. Most younger characters will almost always get a lower rank though unless special reasoning. The Ranking system will also be discussed between an Admin and the character to see just where they want points added, and it will be asked to see the proof as to WHY the points shall be added. So... in simple turns. Train hard, gain points, dont train, dont get points. Due to the high level of tier classifactions, you may only pick 6 of the ones selected below. ''Yakuza/Gang Rankings ''( '''May vary of the name of the rank by gang. But rules still apply. ')'' ''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Minimum Total: 4 points. *Maximum Total: 8 points. *Highest single point value: 1.5 Red Fighter(Akamaru Sentō-ki) *Minimum Total: 4 points. *Maximum Total: 18 points. *Highest single point value: 3 Courier ( Kūrie) *Minimum Total: 8 points. *Maximum Total: 24 points. *Highest single point value: 4 Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Minimum Total: 14 points. *Can be less if character is naturally bad at something. *Maximum Total: 32 points. *Highest single point value: 5 Little Boss AKA Aniki (Sukoshi Bosu) *Minimum Total: 20 points. *Can be less if character is naturally bad at something. *Maximum Total: 32 points. *Highest single point value: 5 Chairman (Kaichō) *Minimum Total: 25 points. *Can be less if character is naturally bad at something. *Maximum Total: 37 points. *Highest single point value: 5 KPD Ranking Private (Foot Patrol) *Minimum Total: 4 points. *Maximum Total: 8 points. *Highest single point value: 1.5 Private First Class (Foot/Auto Patrol) *Minimum Total: 4 points. *Maximum Total: 10 points. *Highest single point value: 2 Corporal ''( '''Designated Leader of a certain "Beat", or neighborhood (Also Patrols)' ) *Minimum Total: 8points. *Maximum Total: 18 points. *Highest single point value: 2.3 Sergeant ''( '''Basic Trainer for New Recruits and Barracks Overlook' ) *Minimum Total: 8 points. *Maximum Total: 24 points. *Highest single point value: 3 Second Lieutentant ''('' SWAT Canidate/ "Hopeful" '')' *Minimum Total: 10 points. *Maximum Total: 25 points. *Highest single point value: 3.5 First Lieutenant ''('SWAT Team Member')'' *Minimum Total: 15 points. *Maximum Total: 26 points. *Highest single point value: 4 Captain ''('SWAT Team Leader')'' *Minimum Total: 15 points. *Maximum Total: 28 points. *Highest single point value: 4.5 Major ''('SWAT Commander')'' *Minimum Total: 20 points. *Maximum Total: 32 points. *Highest single point value: 5 Chairman ''('Overall Power in the KPD and Political Figure')'' *Minimum Total: 25 points. *Maximum Total: 37 points. *Highest single point value: 5 Detective ''('POINTS MAY VARY... DEPENDING ON CHARACTER PRODUCTION')'' *Minimum Total: ??? points. *Maximum Total: ??? points. *Highest single point value: ??? Number Rankings The number of each rank typically means something that revolves around beingHumans,Metahuman, or a Peak Human.The Number 1-3 Places you in the Human Class. The Number 4 Place you simply in the Peak Human classes, while the Number 5 puts you in the Metahuman class. Depending on your Character Growth the points may vary. Class Tiers'' Driving skills During your stay within the city, either your staying in the city. Or your screwing around taking bus trips. either way evading the cops isnt a easy job. And being a good driver is a great assest to any Yakuza, or street gang. One may train this skill by stealing cars, joying riding, reading about cars, working as a mechanic on the side etc, etc. *1/5: You have achieved a standard of understanding and use with cars and how they work equal to a highly talented Street thug. Yet sometimes you fail to achieve full success with techniques. *2/5: At this score you have an understanding of Car's which rivals the highest of the Street thugs, past the point of being prepared for Really big moves such as hiest, and other missions, with the use of many tacitcal and quick driving skills. Your skills as awhole are really starting to be recognizable. *3/5: Courier to Aniki level understanding of Vechicles. skilled and deadly with your Skills as a driver, there's no vehicle you cant master to a point where you are more then capable of performing even the most incredible of techniques. *4/5: Aniki and above level understanding of Car's.Able to correctly identify all forms of escapes with your techniques even to the point it seems....inhuman..? Able to do these get-away techniquws on the fly. * *5/5: Now you are a legend amongst driving your skills are unbeatable and there seems to be no situation on which you cant escape from on any kind of vehicle, street races come to you quite easily, and the inhuman qualites you bring to the table are almost godly. Renown The Reknown level of someone goes out to the point where they are highly famous, for acting in movies, doing something big. Being a Artist, or a Musician of some sort. Or just being plain out known around town for kicking someone's ass, or even killing someone. *1/5: Your Reknown level is low, your barely recognized from the average joe, if not recognized at all. But fear not, people like you are the best for hit jobs, and or doing something that needs to be done quietly. *2/5: Your getting known around town, but your still a nobody, get out there...get your hands clean and go wreck some shit! *3/5: Pretty good, your known enough to the point local gangs may either fear you... or respect you. Your even getting the attention of most Yakuza groups. Way to go solider, keep it up. *4/5: Your pretty famous now, able to walk in a place and people may greet you, go to a resturant may even get free food, or free weapons, or hell even drugs. Your known now good job, its rare most people will get past this level of reknown. *5/5: Chairman level, either your known for your great deeds, or feared for your brutal tactics. Your known by all and everyone stops to stare or even runs out of your way. Almost roytal now and no one can touch you when it comes down to arresting you. You'd access to all criminal records, and able to erase all information of any crimes or something like that you've commited. Plus... you gotta daammnn good lawyer. Speed Speed is more than just running fast, your character could be a street runner, or quick in combat, quick thinking, quick analyzing, anything fast. If your character has High speed, running away from cops may come easy, able to manuever around obstacles swiftly, and even scale walls once your high enough.One could train this by running alot during roleplays, practicng quick melee combat, or hell doing a drug to Amp you up. *1/5: Ahh, pretty slow but your getting there when running away from cops you have your ways, but your still a bit slow on your feet. Your technnique needs work thats all. *2/5: Faster now, able to do small feats of a street runner, flipping over obstacles and making it difficult for someone to catch you is becoming rather easy for you. But your still not there yet, show us whatcha got. Keep on training your getting there *3/5: Courier level now, we send you out to do things now errand boy stuff that requires quick feet and quick thinking. Your street running skills are crazy high, able to do wall to wall jumps, flipping over every bit of obstacle in your way. Way to go kid, very impressive. *4/5:Your getting to branch off and do things with your speed thats on an almost inhuman scale, moving at high speeds that you may be overwhelming for your pursuers. Your skills have more than likely gotten you well known around town by now. They'd need to put a bullet in your ass to stop you. *5/5: You have reached the highest rank of speed, you move at bluring speeds able to manuever your way out of any situation due to your speed. Insanely enough you leave after images when you move sometimes, which can mislead your enemies by making them think your in two places at once. Combat combat, falls into many catagories. Wether you are a highly skilled martial artist, or a deadily swordsmen, or a hitman with a itchy trigger finger who never misses, all of these qualites fall into combat. You train this skill by making your character particpate of street fights, training, etc, etc. *1/5: Your combat skills are well enough, enough for you to fight well, but not well enough to the point you dont get your ass handed to you in the process, dude go hit the gym alittle. *2/5: You can knock someone out? So what yeah your pretty good, and can take someone out a bit easier, but that doesnt mean your tough guy just yet. Your hand to hand/Gunplay/Swordplay/ Is growing though, ill give you that. *3/5: Your starting to make your name for yourself out there, good work kid. I like that, show everyone whatcha got. I've heard about the battles you've had and i gotta say im impressed, but you still have a ways to go. Your skills at Combat are adept, and your becoming a threat to your enemies. *4/5: Your skills... are becoming almost, inhuman now. The way you can dispatch somone, or take them out in single hits is incredible... Did i see you pick up a car last week? Either way your getting way better kid, Your proabbly at the peak of your level by now. It's not a bad thing, i mean...were only human...right? *5/5: Your combat skills, are quite well... your in a league of your own, you can take attacks, and dish them right back out. Physical attacks hurt you, but your able to keep moving. Your combat skills overwhelm most people, but your not a god you can be beaten... they just need an army... This is extremly difficult to reach. Stamina Your able to run, and run, and run, AND RUN! But thats not all Stamina goes for, your ability to get shot up, and still be able to move can prove to be an awsome factor. One can train this by doing things to exhaust them over and over. Runining, training, etc etc. Hell even sex if your into it. *1/5: You can fight for a good bit, you can even take a few good hits, but your still not up to par as you should be. You need to work on this by training more! *2/5: You're becoming very fit, your body is capable of taking considerable blows in hand to hand combat and you're able to perform accurately. But you still need work, train harder and you'll get to where you need to be! *3/5: Strong of body and athletic, you rarely become tired without extensive melee combat, even able to be wacked in the head by a lead-pipe and knocked senseless, you can still fight. Looks like your developing into an all around badass. *4/5:Your body is near enough as fit as it will ever become, now close enough to a weapon in itself. Your even able to take a bullet or two when you fight and still be able to do things you need to do. Good show this is proabbly as far as you'll go and im proud of you! *5/5:Complete capability to perform devestating physical attacks which can cause mortal damage on a glance, Your able to take up to....10-15 bullets (25 at max) at a time. Your really something else... are you even fuckin human?! Your body is trained to the point of taking physical pain like some kinda war hero... Tch, way to go bastard. You're now a freak show. Intellegence Intellgence, is what everyone should have. You dont have to be the smartest guy around, but the general knowledge of how to evade, or use to decieve others is what knoweldge is. You dont need to be a brute to be a Gangster. And if your not a Yakuza, this is one of the main things you'll need. Mostly for you loser's who wanna be a detective or something. You can train this by getting into a drug trafficaking system, reading and simply studying up mostly. Go ahead nerd. Go study... *1/5: Your smart enough to know your way around the streets. You know who, and who not to fuck with. Your generally knowledge over things thats going on, makes you just an average streeth thug. *2/5: Ahh, so your smart enough to evade cops and use your knowledge for other things like combat, figuring out an oppoenet, or using it to sell things, you know drugs and stuff. *3/5: Cunning bastard, you can use your mind to almost sniff out who's a snitch, or who's a cop easily. Your intellgence is higher than the average street turd running around. Kudo's to you.Or if your a cop, you know how to sniff out a liar too. You can tell when someones lying to you. Your intellgence can now notice things like sweatting when lying, fingers twitching whe lying etc, etc. *4/5: Your a computer now, you analyze things so quick your a threat to all your enemies. At this point, you can say things to someone, and maybe flip there words around and make THEM think your words are true and there's are lies. At this level, Intellgence becomes a High general skill and a everlasting effect on those around you. Most donnt get pass this part. *5/5: Your intellgence, is extremly high... you more than likely have the damn mayor under your belt dont you... Your intellgence is Chairman level, during combat, you can see what the opponents gonna do before they do it. Your able to calculate scandals, and other attempts to sabotage you before they even attempted to unravel. You, are a real Chairman on this level. Martial arts class Within YMRP we have a lot of martial arts styles even made up one. Anyone can be a martial artist though it’s mostly required too not everyone HAS to be one. To Train your Martial arts you must consistently train the skill meaning visit at the local Dojo’s always training with others and Sensei’s etc. etc. *1/5: Your martial arts skills are kind of Mediocre... BUT... dont feel bad because your just getting started. It's been noted just how quick you are off your hands but its nothing too exciting yet. You have promise do dont let me down. *2/5: You have learned and masterd a single style you can fight up to 3 guys by yourself but dont expect to win. Your getting to the point of realizing just how important your martial arts are. Skilled enough to get past a few street fights and KPD officers who arent on there job right with a few fancy kicks. *3/5: Your pretty good and more than likely know a few styles. You can when stand up fights if you just can last em out. But even though you've grown into a fine martial artist... you still have a wayysss to go sir/ma'am! so get out there kick some more A@#!! *4/5: You are indeed a martial arts expert your battle practioner skills are highly noticable and even on the point of a peak human. You can kick people through walls, spiral kick someone through a window. Kick down a door, knock someone out with one hit if you get em in the right spot. ( Only if character has stamina at 3, or below.) You can even fight against some of the super soliders... though dont expect to win. This is the highest state for most people. So dont expect to go higher than 4. But man.... i dont advise anyone to mess around with you... they might die. *5/5: You are truly a master of combat... Once at this height of ability, one can remain calm in virtually any situation. This allows one to think with perfect clarity, even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. High level users are essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture.You have also gained a destructive feel to your style. The user can copy any human movement after seeing it performed. Can achieve acrobatics, martial arts, and physical stunts. With these skills they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. Fighting against people who move out of an erratic and unpredictable nature is nearly impossible and can not be memorized. Copying movements from say an Olympic gymnasts can allow the person to know what is coming next. Also one could copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship, though if he or she wanted to use certain weapons they would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts. With this ability, users can even improve upon techniques they have learned. In some cases, the user simply knows how to fight instinctively and can easily hold his/her own against experienced combatants. Chi Control Within the YMRP universe, Chi is a high asset within the role-play. Being one of the most common uses of getting through life by those who have the knowledge of it. Anyone inflicted with a Bio-genetic mutation, or enhancement will not be given the ability to use Chi due to the corruption of the soul. So if you’re some form of a super solider don’t even look at this. Able to use this technique to push the human body far beyond its limitations. This cannot be self-taught and a NPC or another RPC will be needed to train you in Chi Control. Is difficult to level up and will take full solo episodes to full train. *1/5: This means you'll just be getting into the hang of things. You'll probably just have recovered from a near death experience and had a sudden mysterious "rush" occur within you. Maybe a surge of energy, or something along those typical lines. Your knowledge on this "rush" will be limited but you'll know it's there when you need it, but will typically have to be pushed to be able to use it. *2/5: Moving on up like the Jeffersons now arent we? It's chi indeed. this shows you have knowledge on your inner energy and can manipulate it in an ametur fashion, but at least have control over it. You can breifly enhance your own strength, speed, even tank something you couldn't normally before. The real benifit here is that you yourself can now control it to a degree. *3/5: OOOOOOOH shit, guy said he's got some techniuqe to it all now huh. Thats right. At this level one could manipulate their chi at an adept level and create a signatrue techniuqe or ability that would aid them offenseively, defensively, or randomly. It could be a passive or dominant trait that could aid in your survival or decrease the chances of someone elses. It is also by this time that you will learn weather your allignment of chi lies in the light, the dark, or the nuetral area of it all. Once this is discovered the gateway to chi will only open even more to the thing you can do. *4/5: Well young grasshoper, you've come oh so far. You've learned your allignment, have an advanced manipulation of your chi, and probably have 2 or 4 chi technuiques your using by now. At this level you can do inhuman things like controlling your chi to such an accurate point that you use only one finger to stop a blow (of low power of course) or can even use your tehcniuqes in rapid sucsession without to much exhuastion. But. Be. Wanred. Even at this level you have a limit, and pushing that limit could be hazardess. No matter how advanced you get, everything has a limit, some just longer than others. By this time however on a regular basis the thing you can do are within reason, and you should uh. You should be breaking brick walls with a chuck norris chop. *5/5:...........well FUCK what the hell happened to you? You think your Iron Fist or something? At this stage you can use chi in SO MANY ways, it's literally unconciveable to the things you can do. Pain suppresion, physical enhancements with almost no true stoping point, the durability to fall at least 5 stories and make it only feel like it was 12 feet, etc etc. Your energy level is so. High. If you choped a car in half, it wouldn't be suprising and no one would even wonder why, becuase anyone who could read your chi being this high would understand. Someone at this level could even push theri chi to become a pressure of sorts, that literally weight down chi smart, or non chi smart beings just from sheer flow of energy alone. this stage is not easily reached at all however, and it will definity take years unless your a Saiyan. In which we have none. Point made. All in all no one will reach this level until elderly stages anywho, possibly late 20's early 30's if one trains enough. So when you hit this level of power, and truely start busting shit up, we'll ask no questions. However do keep in mind, your still human. Your energy may not have limits, but your body does. Don't go flailing it around just cuase you have it. Be smart about it's spritual and physical usages and then you'll truely be a force to fear. SUPER STATS Category:Information Category:YMRP Category:YMRP Directory Category:YMRP Rules